heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements
Forgiveness is perhaps the hardest thing anyone can do, because the things that truly need forgiving are usually those that hurt the deepest. This event can also usually happen some time, or sometimes instantly, after the Obstacles and Arguments/Negativity turned Positivity event, where the hero/heroine has been forgiven or otherwise apologises to others for whatever reasons. There are few things why the heroes should forgave the other or redeemed villains: *Some time, or instantly after an argument. *For lying and tricking them since the first movie, etc. *For betraying them. *For killing their family, friends or love ones. *For selfishly disowning a friend or a family member. *For trying to take over the world. *For what they have done, their actions, all the troubles that they have caused, or their bad behaviors. Examples *Squidward apologizes to SpongeBob for playing a nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. *Max apologizes to Goofy for disowning him as a father. *Megamind apologizes to Minion, who disguised himself as the Warden for their argument after they got seperated. *Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn reconcile after defeating Negaduck. *Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson forgive Shane Clarke for what he did in order to work together as a team. *Darkwing Duck apologizing to Gosalyn for lying to about being grounded in a desperate attempt to protect her from Taurus Bulba, who was resurrected by F.O.W.L. *Grant Matthews apologizes to the entire country about being a corrupt presidential candidate and withdraws from the campaign to be with his wife Mary and children Butch and Joyce. *Joe Carey forgives B'Elanna Torres and working together on a fresh start. *Timmy Turner reconciles with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. *Hiro apologizes to his team and Baymax for being so bitter over the loss of his brother Tadashi and for being obsessed with killing. *Dracula apologizes to his friends for lying to them about humans being bad, because he lost his wife Martha. *Jabez Stone apologizes to Daniel Webster, his wife Mary and friends about being greedy and having an affair with Belle (Scratch's assistant). *Stephen Douglas apologizes to Abraham Lincoln after he becomes President. *Tokomon forgives T.K. Tadashi for believing Demidevimon's lies about Matt and the other kids and selfishly disowning him as a Digimon partner. *Alan Parrish reconciles with his dad after finishing Jumanji. *Anastasia reconciles with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. *Joseph reveals himself to his brothers and forgiving them. *Judah Ben-Hur reconciles with Messala after the chariot race. *Simba reconciling with Kiara for his overprotectiveness and later apologizing to Kovu for selfishly exiling him from before, thus fulfilling Mufasa's goals and restoring the broken Circle of Life. *Tom Tucker forgives Peter Griffin after he abandoned him for James Woods. *Princess Anna reconciling with her sister, Elsa. *Amethyst reconciles with Pearl from their fight. *Robin and Cyborg reconcile after defeating the muck monster. *Shrek apologizing to Donkey for his actions before he, Donkey and Dragon go to Lord Farquaad's castle in order to stop the wedding. *Corrin forgives the Princes and Princesses of Hoshido and Nohr for calling him/her a traitor after he/she couldn't side with either (Revelations only) *Emma apologizing to Noah for dumping him and they reconcile, continuing their relationship because she can't focus on romance during the competition. *Lisa Simpson apologizes to her father Homer for wrecking his barbecue. *Drake Parker and Josh Nichols reconcile after their foam finger argument. Also, they reconcile from Josh being late for his Chemistry exam and Josh being done with him. *Ernst and Robyn Lorenz apologize to Nicholas Lorenz and his brother Fritz for their insensitiveness to their feelings, and Nicholas reconciles with Ernst for disowning him as a father after his film project is finished and after his film won the Best Picture award. *Lightning McQueen chases Mater tries to apologize for hurting his feelings in last night losing the race and when he leaves Japan then after in London to stop the bad guys to find out the bomb do this. **Lightning McQueen apologizes to Cruz Ramirez for yelled at her got almost killed at Thunder Hollow Speedway to see Smokey at Thomasville. *Elmo apologizes to Zoe for not sharing his blanket and hurting her feelings. *Nemo apologizes to his father Marlin for saying he hated him. *Woody apologizes to his friends for leaving them behind and has them join him so they can bust out of Sunnyside and get back to Andy before it's too late. *Sunest Shimmer apologizes to Twilight Sparkle and the other main 6 and the students at Canterlot High School of bullying everyone and becoming a demon and trying to take over the world. *Mr. Starling apologizes to his daughter Robyn for getting left behind, after their cabin was accidentally destroyed by Pristine Figg and Lickboot. *Bart Simpson apologizes to Lisa for ruining the centrepiece. *Yogi Bear tries to apologizes to Ranger Smith after ruining the 100th Anniversary of Jellystone Park what he mess things up to has to saving Jellystone from Mayor Brown. *Don Lino apologizes to Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. *Seamus Finnigan apologizes Harry Potter for his behavior, finally believing him that Voldermort is back and becomes a member of the Dumbledore's army. *Connie Maheswaran forgives Steven Universe for his behavior and giving up while facing Aquamarine and Topaz. *Jasmine forgives Aladdin for lying to her about being a prince and showing that she really loves him. *Twilight assures Spike that she only spent her time with Owlowiscious because he was awake during the night-time and because Spike is still too young to stay up late. Spike apologizes to the two for being so jealous, and Twilight apologizes in return for not being sensitive enough to Spike's feelings. *Lincoln's sisters reconciling with Lincoln after he makes up for humiliating them by embarrassing himself, thus they also apologize for selfishly disowning him. *Cid Highwind apologizes to his mechanic Shera for his rude treatment to her, upon realizing the oxygen tank 8 was malfunctioning. *Dio the manager of the Gold Saucer apologizes to Cloud Strife and his members for blaming them for the massacre at the Battle Arena commited by Barret's friend Dyne and gives them a buggy to help them in their pursuit of Sephiroth. *Thrasher reconciles with Blastus after Blastus saves Thrasher from being overthrow by Maimy in the Robotomy episode El Presidente. They also reconcile in Mean Green after defeating the Green Spirit of Insanus. *Sonic the Hedgehog apologizes to Miles "Tails" Prower for trusting Dr. Eggman and doubting him after defeating the Deadly Six. *Tommy Pickles apologizes to his friends and his little brother Dil for acting like Angelica. *Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres reconcile their relationship by relaxing on the holodeck. *Hyp and his dad reconcile after freeing the Thundering falls from the rockslide caused by the flying rocks and defeat a pack of sharpteeth. *Kane apologizes to his brother The Undertaker for putting him in a vegetative state two years ago. *Karen Sympathy apologizing to Rocky and Bullwinkle for yelling at them during their fight, and she explains her mission, but can't do it without Rocky and Bullwinkle's help. *Princess Merida apologizing to her mother Queen Elinor for their argument and breaking the spell. *April O'Niel forgive the Turtles for what happened to her father. Leo comments that he and his brothers screwed up, resulting in her father getting mutated, but April says that she understands because there are things that nobody can control and the whole thing was an accident. She then promises that she'll never hold a grudge or turn a way a friend again. *Phone Guy Tells his younger brother Bite Victim accept his apologize. *Darth Vader thanks Luke Skywalker for saving him *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible apologizing to Violet for letting Rick Dicker erase her from Tony's memories and admits that he was trying to be a good father by fixing the situation. Violet then reconciles with her father by giving him a hug and tells him that he's not a good father, but he's a super father. *Nicole Watterson reconciles to her parents. *Mamá Imelda didn't accept Héctor's apology, but when she sings '"La Llorona", she reconciles with him. *Topps apologizes to Littlefoot's grandfather for insulting Littlefoot over the river wasted by the bullies Hyp, Nod and Mutt and to entire great valley inhabitors for his bad and rude behavior and also reconciles to his daughter Cera. Quotes ({|Warden, Warden, you have to let me out! you have to let me go! Titan has to be stopped! (Warden:Sorry Megamind, you still have 85 life sentences to live have. It'll give you plenty of time to think about what you've done.) You want me to say is? I'll say it! Here it is from the deepest, blackest pit of my heart! I'M SORRY! (Warden: ...Not buying it.) (Megamind sighs) I don't blame you. I've terrorized the city countless times. I've created a hero who's turned out to be a villain. I treated my best friend, Minion, like dirt. But i beg you, don't let Roxanne don't let this city pay for my wrongdoings! (Minion:the Warder disguise Apology accepted.) ~Megamind apologizes to Minion who disguise as a Warden for their argument after they got separated. Baloo: Hey Baghee, too bad you missed the action. You should have seen how I made a sucker out of old Stripes with that left up in the face. Boom, boom, I was given' him. Whang! (to Mowgli) You wanna know something? We're good sprain' partners. Mowgli: you'd better believe it. Baloo: Yes sir. Nothin' or nobody is ever gonna come between us again. ~ hero:Mowgli and [w:c:hero:Baloo reconciling their friendship after celebrating their victory against Shere Khan. Aaron: So Moses, how does it feel when you get struck to the ground? Moses: I... didn't mean to cause you more pain. I'm just trying to do what God told me. Aaron: God? When did God start caring about any of us (shouts) In fact, Moses when did you start caring about slaves? was it when you found out that you were one of us? Tzipporah: Don't listen to him. Moses: No, he's right. i did not see because i did not wish to see Aaron: Oh, you didn't.. (shouts) wish to see Ah! well that makes everything fine, doesn't it? Miriam: Aaron! You shame yourself. Moses: Miriam. I'm so sorry. Miriam: Moses, hear what i say. I have been a slave... all my life, and God has never answered my prayers until now. God save you from the river, He save you in all your sanderlings, and even now He save you from the wrath of Pharaoh. God will not abandon you, so don't you abandon us. ~ w:c:hero:Moses apologizes to Aaron, Miriam, and the other Hebrews for abandon them all and causing more pain. Lincoln: Thanks for saving my butt. You amazing out there. And i'm sorry for the way i was acting. Luan: Is's okay. I remember how it was to get my first big laugh. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Still my assistant? Lincoln: Still your assistant. Let me get those for you. [accidentally rips the bag and slips on the spilled whoopee cushions Whoa! Luan: chuckles You know, that actually was kind of funny. Here, let me help.." unicycle slips on another whoopee cushions, sending her flying. Whoa, good gravy! on on the whoopee cushions and Lincoln and they laugh. Eye-a-watha! two siblings do pratfalls as they land on the whoopee cushions and laugh again ~ w:c:hero:Lincoln Loud thanks w:c:hero:Luan Loud for her aid, and apologizes to her for his misbehaving. She forgives him, and also apologizes as well, saying she shouldn't have been so harsh on him. Mowgli: Hey, wait Shanti Mowgli! Ranjan: What took you so long Mowgli: race you back Shanti: come on ranjan wait! wait! Shanti's mother: Shanti! Voice: we found the children Ranjan's father: Ranjan! Ranjan: Mummy! You gave us quite of scare. Shanti's mother: Shanti, I was so worried about you. Shanti: I'm OK, I'm so sorry I was just trying to help Mowgli. Mowgli: I'm sorry sir, it's just that... Ranjan's father: No, Mowgli, I'm sorry. I should have understood that the jungle is a part of who you are. I'm just glad you're safe. Ranjan. Ranjan: you won't believe it. There was a big old snake and i bet him up. Ranjan's father: of course you did. ~ Ranjan's father apologizes to w:c:hero:Mowgli for being so harsh on him, saying he should have understood that the jungle is a part of who he is. Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, you can't leave. I didn't mean what i said before and shyly looks away i do want you here. Lincoln; around I just don't understand why you don't want your friends to know you're from Royal Woods. Ronnie Anne: I don't know. I guess I wanted them to think I was a city girl, so they'd wanna hang out with me. Lincoln: Well, if they really your friends. They'll like you for who you are, not where you from. Ronnie Anne at her sweatshirt, still tied around her waist. Guess you right. and punches Lincoln's arm, lightly Thanks Lame-O Come On, elbows with Lincoln we need a do-over of today. ~ w:c:hero:Ronnie Anne Santiago apologizes to w:c:hero:Lincoln Loud and admits that the reason she's been acting the way she was is because she believed that her friends would want to hang out with her if they believed she was from a big city and not a small town like Royal Woods. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes